


Sasuke Sarutobi X Modern Popstar Reader

by AuroraGolden



Category: Cybird - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen series, Ikesen, NSFW, Sasuke Sarutobi - Freeform, Sengoku Romance Across Time, Smut, cybird ikemen series - Freeform, sasuke x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGolden/pseuds/AuroraGolden
Summary: Sasuke Sarutobi form Cybird's hit game Ikemen Sengoku: Romances Across TimeA short story about Sasuke having a friends with benefits relationship with a childhood friend that just so happens to be a popstar! [Slight Lemon/NSFW/Smut]Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this shortrequest form here





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Story Info:  
> Pages 3 of 3  
> Words 1600 of 1608  
> Characters 8506 of 8560  
> Characters excluding spaces 6643 of 6688

* * *

 

****

**Sasuke's POV**

 

It all started when I was sent back in time to the sengoku era of Japan’s history. After living there for four years I was sent back to the present day. Crazy though that only a few days had passed since I was sent back in time. When I woke up I was lying on the street with some people staring at me, asking questions, like are they okay and what’s going on? When I finally found the strength to set up I looked around and saw that I wasn’t the only sent to the present day. Along with me were, Kenshin, Shingen, Nobunaga and Mitsuhide. When I noticed the police where now on scene I quickly got to my feet.

“Sorry for the trouble officer, my uh friends and I were performing a magic trick.”  The four men looked at me like I was crazy. “We’re terribly sorry for the disturbance we caused.” I bow my head down low to get the office to not take us down to the station.

“Don’t do it again got it! We received several calls that a group of five guys were passed out on the street. This caused a lot of commotion. If you do it again well have to take you men down to the court house.”

“We’re so very sorry we’ll be leaving now.” I walk over to them and grab Kenshin’s arm and whisper. “Let’s get out of here before we get in a lot of trouble.”

“Sasuke what is this place?” Shingen asks.

“This is the time I come from, now we need to go before that man changes his mind and takes us to the court house.” I dragged Kenshin along with me knowing he would fight me the entire time. I walk us down an ally and then out into the street. I stop at street sign and realize we aren’t far from (y/n) house. “Okay everyone stay close. I’m taking us to a friend’s house, she’ll help us.”

“A friend?” Mitsuhide stated.

“She?” Of course, that’s all Shingen would hear.

“Why can’t we just go to your place?” Kenshin asks.

“Are you sure she will help.”

“Yes, she a friend, yes, she is a female and we can’t because I don’t have enough space for five people, yes, I’m sure she will help.” I pull out my cell phone and hit the speed dial number one on my phone. Her number and picture pops up and then begins calling. I look around as the phone rings, but my eyes stop on a large screen advertising (y/n) next concert.

“Sasuke what is that?” Shingen asks, pointing at the large screen with (y/n) on it.

“It’s called T.V.” just then (y/n) picks up.

         “Sa-su-ke?” she sounded like she had just woken up.

“Yes, it’s me, I’m sorry I haven’t called or visited for a while …. Can I come over?’

“Sure, and on your way here you should think of a good lie to tell me about why you’ve been gone for five days.” Five days. It’s been four years for me, I haven’t heard your voice in four years and I was starting to fear I would never get to hear it again.

“I promise I’ll explain everything when I get there.”

“Where are you?”

“On the corner of first and main.”

“I’ll send a limo. You better get to thinking Sa~su~ke.” She then hung up the phone and I let mine drop to my side, before hitting the end button. I remember the first time I met (y/n). It was in the sixth grade, we were paired together to do a history project. After talking with her for a while we became very close friends and in high school became a little more. Our relationship changed from just friends to friends with benefits. I know it’s not great but I couldn’t tell her no. I had fallen head over heels for her bur never had the guts to tell her that I wanted to be more than just friends. After high school, we went to college together and studied the same things, but part of the way though she hit it off with a big company and became famous. She finished with me but I feel like it’s because she felt like she had to. This relationship of friends with benefits still hasn’t ended, we still are and for now, it’s more than enough for me. Shingen has a look of remorse on his face for me. Guess I can’t hide women troubles form him.

“So?” Nobunaga says.

“She’s sending us a car, we just need to wait here.” The four of them continue to ask me questions about cars and TVs and well anything that didn’t make any sense to them.

~Time Skip~

I walk through the front door of her mansion and take my shoes off.

“What does the sign outside say Sasuke?” Mitsuhide asked.

“It says Paris.”

“Strange name for a castle.” Kenshin says as he takes off his shoes and looks around.

“You didn’t say your friends was princess Sasuke.” Nobunaga says.

“She’s not. She just has money is all.” I walk down the hall and into the living room, where I am met by (y/n) manager and his assistant and her twin maids. “Hello everyone, sorry I’ve been gone. These are some friends of mine.”

“I didn’t think you had friends outside of (y/n).” the assistant says with a smile.

“(y/n) is asleep Sasuke you’ll have to wake her up.”  Her manager says in a displeased tone.

“Of course, she is. I’ll wake her, everyone else please make yourselves at home.”

“We’ll make tea!” “With LEMONS~” the twins say. Everyone but her manage knows about our relationship and they like to make fun of him for not knowing about. I walk to (y/n)’s room and knock on the door.

“(y/n) it’s time to wake up.” It was soft and a whisper, she hates loud noise when she sleeps. I open the door to see her laying on her bed with the cover draped over her clothless body. I take my own clothes off and climb over her on the bed.

“(y/n) wake up.” I lean down and kiss her lips. Her eyes flutter open and she opens her mouth to twine her tongue with mine. The moment of bliss doesn’t last long, she gently pushes me away.

“Sasuke, where have you been?”

“It’s a log story and you’re never going to believe me.”

“I told you want to hear something interesting, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. But do you mind if we have a little fun first?” Using my sultry voice in asking her, full well knowing it will get me what I want, I felt her shudder under me. Bingo, correct, I know she won’t deny me.

“You need more time to come up with a good story?”

“No, I have one for you, I just haven’t gotten to touch you in four years.”

“Four years? Sasuke you were only gone for five days, what are you talking about?” of course she would notice I said four years! Why in the world did I think to say that! She continues to look at me confused before I sigh and begin explaining what has happened to me since I’ve been gone.

“And there all waiting in your living room now. They also think you’re a princess because you are living is such a big house and have money.”

“Sasuke you’re kidding me, right? Please tell me this is just some silly story you made up to tell me in an effort to evade telling me the truth, like you really got a girlfriend or you needed time alone?” I winced when she said girlfriend. I don’t want anyone else. “You got a girlfriend didn’t you Sasuke? It’s fine we both knew this wouldn’t last forever. It’s fine really.”

“(y/n) I DON’T WANT ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU!!” I didn’t mean to yell but the way she put it so casually was breaking my heart.

     “Sasuke.” Her voice was a whisper.

“It’s true (y/n) I haven’t ever wanted anyone else but you.” I can’t lie to you anymore (y/n).

“Sasuke.” Tears started falling from her eyes. I’ve done it now, she wants someone else and now she doesn’t know how to tell me. “Do you really mean it?” Her voice quivered.

“Yes (y/n) I love you with all my heart.” Even if you have to break mine to be happy.

“I can’t believe this. I’ve loved you for years, I just thought that you only used our relationship to satisfy yourself. I wish I had known sooner. I would have told you sooner.” She’s crying but they aren’t tears of sadness, she happy. She’s happy that I love her. Of course, she is we’ve been together for years and years. Why was I so stupid, of all the things to be stupid about this in the thing I pick, I pick this? “Sasuke?”

“Yeah?”

“What about your friends?”

“My friends? …. MY FRIENDS.” I jump up, looking over at the clock. An hour and fifteen 

minutes have passed. I didn’t get to have any fun, I’m so going to punish her later for that. Does she even know how hard it was for me to go our years without touching her?

“Sasuke?”

“Yes?”

“We shouldn’t keep your friends waiting much longer. After all you know I’m a huge history buff too~”


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Soon~  
There was a request to finish Sasuke's punishment


End file.
